1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush with paste dispenser for brushing teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,155; 4,291,995; 1,362,937; 4,277,194; 4,890,732; and Des. 378,957.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toothbrush with paste dispenser. The inventive device includes a housing with a reservoir portion and a head portion extending from the reservoir portion. The reservoir portion has toothpaste therein. The head portion has a plurality of bristles coupled to a bristled portion thereof. The head portion has a tube extending therethrough an opening in the bristled portion and in communication with the reservoir portion. The toothpaste is forced through the tube such that a portion of the toothpaste and dispensed onto the bristles. An ejection means ejects the toothpaste from the reservoir portion.
In these respects, the toothbrush with paste dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of brushing teeth.